A Fate Worth Fighting For (Shuichi & Ryuichi Fan Fic)
by BloodLustVampiress
Summary: This is a Ryuichi and Shuichi Fan Fic. Rated M for smut, swearing, and adult content
1. Chapter 1

_**Shuichi's POV:**_

The stage lights were bright as I watched my idol, Ryuichi Sakuma, perform in front of millions of fans. It was amazing, and what was even better, Ryuichi and I were together. No not together as in friends, but as in a couple. I was holding Kumagoro while Ryuichi performed, and I knew by the looks he shot me between songs, Ryuichi was as glad as I was that this concert was almost over. I've seen and gotten to know both Ryuichi's serious side, and his playful, childish side; and I loved him all the more for it. Some of you might have wondered what happened between Eiri Yuki and I; Well... We broke up. Err, I broke up with him. I told him I was tired of being just another hole for him to fuck, for being nothing but the burden he treated me like. He wasn't happy, but Tohma was. Tohma was over the moon that Yuki and I broke up, but now he was trying to break Ryuichi and I up. I was up to perform after Nittle Grasper, and I bounded over to Hiro and Fujisaki who were tuning up their instruments and doing last minute checks with our manager, Mr. K.

"Shuichi, this is the happiest I've seen you in months. Are you ready to perform tonight?" Hiro asks me, strumming a few notes on his guitar. I look at Kumagoro and grin.

"I'm so ready for this concert, I could go out there naked and I wouldn't even be fazed!" I yell happily, dancing around with Ryuichi's stuffed rabbit in my arms.

Fujisaki shakes his head, and Hiro grins. The ending notes to "Predilection" sound on the stage, and I can hear the fans going wild, and Ryuichi thanking everyone for coming and telling them that we were next.

"Bad Luck is an amazing band! Don't leave or you will miss out on the greatness that is Bad Luck!" Ryuichi said in a sing-song voice, and I grinned. He was becoming his playful self again, and I dashed over just as Noriko and Tohma came off stage with their instruments. Noriko smiled at me and Tohma gave me the evil eye, but I didn't notice; my eyes were on my lover and best friend. Ryuichi gave one last bow to the crowd and when his eyes met mine, he ran over and enveloped me in a big hug, planting a kiss on my lips in front of everyone. I didn't care, and kissed Ryuichi back, smiling like an idiot. I handed Ryuichi Kumagoro and he gave me a child like smile and hugged the pink bunny close.

"Did Kumagoro like Ryuichi's show? Did he like being held by Shu-chan?" Ryuichi asked his bunny, making the bunny nod. Ryuichi gave a childish squeal and hugged me once again.

"Have fun out there Shu-chan! The crowd is really excited tonight!"

I gave Ryuichi a thumbs up and Hiro, Fujisaki, and I all ran out on to the darkened stage, taking out spots. I looked at Ryuichi one last time and he blew me a kiss. I returned the kiss and grinned, grabbing the microphone in my hands.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ryuichi's POV:**_

I watched, entranced, as Shuichi, my best friend and lover, ran out onto the stage and grabbed the microphone. He was so happy, and I hadn't seen his Ex, Yuki in the crowd, which was a good sign. I listened as Shuichi started talking to the crowd, holding Kumagoro close. He smelled of Shuichi, and it made me smile bigger.

"Hey everyone, we're Bad Luck! Did you all like Nittle Grasper's performance?" Shuichi asked the crowd, and they roared with excitement.

As Bad luck launched into their first song, "Blind Game Again", I walked over to Noriko, Tohma, and K. Tohma was on the phone, no doubt with his wife or with Yuki. I hated Yuki, Yuki hurt Shu-chan and he needed to be punished. Stupid Tohma loved Yuki though, and I couldn't do anything that would result in me getting kicked out of the band, so I just watched out and took care of Shuichi, the way Yuki never did. My eyes wandered to the stage again, and Shuichi had gone quiet. I walked over and peaked my head out to look at the crowd, cursing when I saw Yuki's smug face. He was watching Shuichi through his sun glasses, and Shuichi had stopped singing.

"Shuichi, what's wro-" Hiro started to ask, then looked out at the crowd, his face changing from worry to anger. I set Kumagoro on an empty chair, grabbing one of the spare microphone's from back stage. I began to sing the chorus of "Sleepless Beauty as I walked out onto the stage once again.

"Ima mo todokanu hikari no yukue, azayaka ni mau omoi o egakou, michibiku kotoba ga koborete shimawanu you ni, utsuru toki o osorenaide."

The crowd was silent, and Shuichi looked from Yuki to me and back. I took Shuichi's hand and linked my fingers through his, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze. Shuichi smiled and I nodded. The band launched into theirh number one single, "The Rage Beat", and I sung along with Shuichi, the two of us moving in sync on the stage. As the song ended, I walked back off the stage, taking a bow and smiling at Shuichi. I glared at Yuki as I walked off, and I knew he saw it, because he turned and left the concert arena. I stood by the entrance to the stage for the rest of Shuichi's performance, K and Noriko joining me. I knew they could tell something was wrong, and When Noriko tried to give me Kumagoro, I didn't take him. She laid a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry about Shuichi, Ryu. He doesn't want to go back to Yuki." She reassured me. I shook my head.

"He's up to something, Noriko, him and Tohma. I don't want Shuichi hurt again." Was all I said before grabbing Kumagoro and walking off to my dressing room.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Shuichi's POV:**_

After Ryuichi walked off the stage, thankfully pulling me out of Yuki's agonizing stare, I conitnued performing and had a blast. I tried not to think about Yuki, even though his face constantlyin the crowd after he left. I needed to erase him from my mind. I hated Yuki, or at least, I thought I did. I know I didn't love him, not anymore. That much, I was sure of. As Hiro, Fujisaki and I took our final bows, I look out over the crowd once more. I didn't see his face anymore, and that made me smile.

"Alright! You guys were an awesome crowd! Give it up once more for Nittle Grasper!" I yell into the mic, grinning as the crowd erupted with a chorus of screams and yells.

From behind the curtains leading to back stage, I could see Ryuichi and Kumagoro smiling. The lights dimmed out and I ran to meet Ryuichi, who hugged me close and gave me a long kiss.

"Kumagoro says Shu-chan did amazing out there!" Ryuichi says happily, his child-like behavior making me grin.

"That was quite the performance, Mr. Shindou. Though if you wish to continue singihng, I suggest you stop having those momentary lapses in thought when you are on stage." Tohma comments, closing his phone.

I frown and Ryuichi looks at Tohma, angry. K steps between Tohma and I, his gun drawn.

"Okay folks shows over, now you all should be getting home. Shuichi, I want you at the studio by noon tomorrow. We need to go over some of the new vocals on the track again." K tells everyone, cocking his gun. Tohman scoffs and leaves, Noriko following him. Hiro and Fujisaki soon follow.

"I'll make sure he's there by noon, K! Me and Kumagoro will walk him there!" Ryuichi exclaims, hugging me once more.

K nods and soon the three of us leave the arena, K going his seperate way outside. Ryuichi links his fingers through mine and the two of us head home. I was glad to be going home. I just wanted some alone time with my love.

_**Authors Note!:**_

_**Sorry it's been so long since I've updated any of my fan fics! We've had some family and computer problems! I'll be sure to update them more often! Again, I am soooo sorry! **_

_**-_-;;;**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note! Be warned! Male on Male smut!**

**Ryuichi's POV:**

I open the door to Shuichi and I's appartment, smiling happily. I was glad to be alone with my Shu-chan. Shuichi kicks his shoes off and heads to the kitchen grabbing a bottle of water and drinking some. I kick my own shoes off and set Kumagoro on the couch, joining Shuichi in the kitchen.

"You were really great out there Shu-chan! You shined like all the pretty starts up in the sky!" I kiss Shuichi, pulling him close.

Shuichi kisses me back, sitting his water bottle on the table so he could wrap his arms around me. I deepen the kiss, my hand sliding under Shuichi's sweatshirt. Shuichi shivers under my touch, breaking the kiss and playfully nipping my ear. I grin, tugging Shuichi into the bathroom.

"Shower first, then bed."

Shuichi nods, taking his time as he strips his clothes off. I turn the shower on and adjust the water temperature, then strip my own clothes off as well. Shuichi steps under the water and I join him, running my hands over his now wet body. I close the shower door behind us, Shuichi turning and pulling me under the spray. I close my eyes as the water hits my face, shivering when I feel Shuichi take me into his mouth. I moan as shuichi sucks harder, gently pulling his face away and up to me before i can come. I kiss Shuichi hard and he smiles. We finish our shower quickly, and the two of us all but run into the bedroom. Shuichi lays on the bed on his stomach and I grin, getting on the bed behind him. Shuichi gets onto his hands and knees, his body still wet. Neither of us had bothered to dry off, we needed this more then either of us knew. I quickly lube up my dick and enter Shuichi, moving slowly. Shuichi moans and arches his back. I keep my pace slow, wanting Shuichi to feel that I wasn't using him like Yuki had. Shuichi still had bruises on his body from Yuki, and I had to be careful not to hurt him.

At Shuichi's insistance, I upped my tempo and within minutes, we both came hard. I pull out of Shuichi and the two of us collapse on to the bed, panting heavily. Shuichi rolls on to his side and kisses me. I kiss Shuichi back, softly, lovingly. I wanted to talk to him about what had happened on stage tonight, but I coud see it in Shuichi's eyes that he was tired, and wanted to sleep. I pull Shuichi closeto me and smiles as he yawns.

"I love you, Ryuichi." Shuichi tells me, closing hhis eyes as he rests his head on my outstretched arm.

"I love you too, Shuichi." I reply. I close my eyes, listening to Shuichi's soft snores as I fall asleep.


End file.
